cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-4471 'Trekk'
A volatile Marine with a temper rivaled only by his efficiency, Trekk stood by his convictions and his Brothers with unshakable faith and unwavering valor during the Clone Wars. Trekk is a comedian by heart, but always demands the very best from his 'Brothers'. After an outbreak from an orbital Prison, the Clone showed great promise as an all-purpose combatant and was subsequently transfered from the 12th Battalion to the 21st Nova Corps. Specialties Skilled with a Sniper Rifle from the very beginning, CT-4471 adopted many other skills as he was transferred between Battalions, learning many of his ambush tactics from the 12th Battalion, Engineering from the 101st and learnt how to operate heavy artilery and vehicles along with heavy weaponry in the 21st Nova Corps. During his training before he first saw action on Geonosis at the dawn of the Clone Wars, Trekk was affected very little by the Kaminoians attempts to make the Clones subservant to the Republic. He stands for the Republic not because he is supposed to, but because he feels the prosperity it creates is worth protecting. Because of this, he's inclined to fight more viciously than his 'Brothers'. Campaigns The first battle of Geonosis Being one of the earlier Clones, Trekk was dispatched for the barren wastelands of Geonosis like most of his bretherin. At this point he was low on the chain of command, no more than a Grunt. The 12th Battalion was tasked with destroying Communications Relays in the area to maintain the secrecy of a squad of Commandos operating in the area. Hailfires had struck the Battalion with frequent hit-and-run attacks before they were able to find terrain suitable to counter-attack and obliterate the Hailfire Tank Droids. With less than 1/4 of the Battalion remaining, they were barely able to terminate the Relays. MIA Because of the severe casualties the 12th Battalion endured, they were ordered to return to Kamino and collect several hundred new Clones to fill in the massive hole left by the Hailfire's bombardment. Due to reasons that still elude Trekk and the survivors, the Acclamator transporting them had crashed on to a lush, Jungle planet. Though beautiful, the Planet turned out to be deadly, as Trandoshn Hunters were using the entire planet to hunt their captured victims, one of which was a Jedi Padawan named Danni Hokoka who went missing a couple of months before-hand. Trekk was quick to take control of the situation and began striking various camps with small bands of Clones until they'd salvaged enough machinery to alert the Republic of their presence and distress. The call was answered by CC-4832 'Siphen' of the 101st and almost immediately had the Trandoshans fleeing in terror. Hikoka was reunited with her master who was ironicaly given command of the 12th Battalion. Felucia Awarded with a promotion for his leadership skills and now commanding a Platoon of 35, Trekk was sent from one jungle to another. This time the 12th was given the task of destroying Tank Depots in the immediate area. No issues were encountered until the planet had to be abandoned, at which point Infantry began to over-whelm the Battalion through numbers. Despite this, very few casualties were suffered. Note: Those listed above are not all the Phase-I missions CT-4471 was given, I just want to move on to Phase-II. Sincom-1 Sincom-1 was a high-security Space Station which served two purposes, a Prison and a research facility. The CIS were working on several prototype designs of a B4 Terror Droid at this Station until Nova Corps were deployed to destroy it. Said prototypes were being pitted against the captured Clones of the 12th Battalion and Commander Hikoka. 37 variants of the B4 Prototypes had been tried and failed to eleminate the 36 Troops they were put against, primarily because CT-4471 was always able to find flaws with their designs and exploit with frightening efficiency. When they were scheduled to 'evaluate' the 38th model of B4 Prototype, the facility was rocked by the Galactic Marines, who had make short work of the orbital defences and began swarming in to the Station. The platoon seized the oppourtunity presented to them by the attack and executed their escorts, freed themselves, the others and assisted the Marines in apprehending CIS General Nubus. Bacara took note of Trekk's ingunuity and seemingly unrestrained ability to adapt to any scenario he's confronted with; as demonstrated when the gravity to the station was disabled, Trekk resorted to bounding from one location to another, distracting the B2 Battle Droids while the bulk of the Troopers pelted them with Blaster fire. Shora Nubus lead the combined fleet of the 21st and now reunited 12th to his home-world of Shora after alot of persuasion from both Clone Commanders. A planet of polar opposites, Shora had ceased to spin or orbit long ago, leaving one half as a tropical paradise rich with life and the other, a sparsely populated Tundra rich with natural rescourses and wealth. A Lone Acclamator broke through the Separatist Fleet and evaded the Turbo-Laser Batteries situated on a small island, which was preventing a safe landing for the Venators. This Assault Ship held within it, the strike team and prisoners from Sincom-1. The island was surrounded by a seemingly impenetrable fortress. The first plan was to go over it. However, any Aircraft that entered 15,000m of the island were shot-down immediately by Anti-Aircraft guns. The Captain of Nova Corps' Brawler Company had proposed a new strategy, assault from the water. Minutes later, 8 AT-TE's were then packed with Troopers and Marines and deployed via the LAAT launch-bays to begin their crawl to the shores of the island. Once above water, Clones flooded from their Walkers and began a charge for the trenches on the beaches, once inside it was a matter of minutes before the wall was by-passed and 5 remaining AT-TE Walkers had scaled to the top and began destroying the AA Guns, which opened the gates for the LAAT Gunships to unload a total of 1000 more Clones who swiftly claimed the Turbo-Laser Batteries for themselves and turned them against the CIS blockade. It was then that the battle for Shora began, and Trekk knew the inhabitants wouldn't be surrendering what secrets they held without fierce resistance. Appearance At the start of the war, Trekk looked no different from any other Clone. But after the battle of Geonosis had been won, he opted for a red stripe running down his arms, knee pads and another red stripe running down the foot of his boots. For ease of sniping, Trekk often used Helmet-mounted scopes. It was rumoured that the red markings on his Armour were actually the blood of Trandoshans he'd personally killed. When the upgraded form of Clone Armour was distributed to the 12th Battalion, his markings remained unchanged aside from the 'crest' having a red tail running from the start of it on the forehead, to the base of the Helmet and the backplate being coloured red. When he was transferred to Nova Corps, Trekk's Armour still held the markings of his original Armour, though barely visible against the maroon colour of the Armour aside from on the Boots and the knee and elbow pads. Like every other Clone bound by duty to protect the Republic, Trekk was put through extensive training to prepare him for any possible combat scenario. He excelled primarily at long-ranged Combat. Despite his Mandalorian upbringing, he grew to despise them because of Death Watch and their descructive ways. Unlike the other Clones, Trekk prefered to speak in Aurabesh. Wheverever the opportunity arose, he'd always try to sneak in a clever joke to keep spirits high. He earned the name Trekk by being able to navigate rough terrain with ease during some of the more challenging simulations. Equipment By the end of the first year of fighting, Trekk had become skilled with a wide variety of Weapons. He prefered the use of Sniper Rifles, but was especially fond of one he'd stolen from a Trandoshan after besting it in hand-to-hand combat. When the time came however, he'd use whatever weapon available to survive, including parts of his own Armour if necessary. Often seen carrying a DC-15s, DC-17 Pistol or some other small arms weapon with a larger Rifle of any given type on his back. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Delta Company